Mending Bridges
by Aurora20
Summary: I/J Irina tries to make up for her mistakes


Disclaimer: Most of these aren't my characters but some are. I'm really in to this name game so bear with me plus the spelling errors and lack of detail but I'm not a writer I just post to humilate myself and fun.

Okay this is an Irina story but it adds character and goes more in to her life but differently, just differently. She has a younger sister who really isn't young just you know in her forties-whatever anyway her name is Aurora ( not me just the same name ) and they are/were very close. She is married to Rhett and has three daughters twins Alesk and Ari and another daughter Angel. She has another sister Emilka who is Emily from the Gilmore Girls but if you don't watch that she's married to Richard and has a daughter Lorelai and grand-daughter Rory. And not to the complex part that isn't really realistic but hey- anyway her mom is Anastasia –czarina of Russia- yeah I know what your thinking but hang in there with me. The whole over throwing of Nicholas is just being pushed up and Anastasia lived and took over after Stalin died. So that's it, I'm not sure how this is going to go but bear with me.

Irina looked out out the window and on to the grounds. It was amazing to her how little had changed after all that time, it was both comfronting and disturbing. She looked backed at the days before and couldn't believe that just a couple of days ago she had finally brought down Sloane and Rambaldi. She was finally free of her past and able to start over which is what she was going to do. Starting over with everyone. Sydney and Jack ought to have been first but they would be the hardest to face so she left after Sloane was arrested and headed straight to St.Petersberg.

She looked around the office and remembered when she'd come and have tea with her father and they would talk. The office was now her mothers' but unchanged. 

" Hello mother." Irina said as Anastasia entered the room.

" Magnolia."Anastasia responded in surprise, she certinly hadn't expected to see her daughter. " What are you doing here?"

A small smile spread across Irina's face at the sould of her mother's name for her. Growing up she never liked the flower theme names her mother had for her sisters or herself but at the moment it waas comfronting, not irritatiing, It also let her know that Anastasia wasn't so mad as to not call her by her other name. " Jack told me you got me pardoned and I thought I should thank you."

" Well you are my daughter and opposed to popular belief Magnolia I love you."Anastasia sat down on her desk in front of Irina and continued." I know what you think, I'm not stupid. You haven't liked me since you were a baby and I admitt that I've never done much to change that, but I've never been happy about it."

" I don't not like you." Irina protested.

"Really? You were your father's daughter since day one. You wanted to be normal and I wouldn't let you. Irina you are not, nor were you ever normal. You are a princess whether you like it or not. I couldn't let you do the things you wanted and you hated me for it."

" I don't hate you."

" Really?"

" You're my mother I love you."Irina admitted looking away from her mother.

"Really?"Anastasia said with fake surprise.

"Yes." Irina said taking a deep breath,"I love you mother. I'm sorry for what I've done but I can't take it back. In my defense however I have been honest since I've come back. Besides ofcourse for leaving CIA custody but it was with good intentions."

" Yes, I was so relieved when Briar Rose called and told me about your scheme."

" Yes well I needed to stop Sloane and Sark for Sydney."

" How is Avrial and Johnathan?"

" I didn't talk to them."

" Why?"

" Jack is furious with me and I'm sure Sydney isn't happy with me either."

" You're scared." Anastasia observed.

" Am not." Irina protested. " Maybe, I don't know. Could we not talk about it? At least not right now."

" Fine. What are you doing now?"

" Talking with you."

" Mag! I'm serious are you going back to LA? Are you retiring? What? "

" I don't know. I was thinking, maybe I'd stay her for awhile. Not here if you don't want but Crimea or the Winter Palace."

" You can stay here and you know it but you have to talk to Sydney and Jack."

" I know but not yet."


End file.
